


【冬盾冬】速战速决

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: pwp，电梯play





	【冬盾冬】速战速决

任务结束，回到复仇者大厦的时候他们都精疲力竭，身上的味道也不比夏天拥挤的车厢好闻多少。进到自己的楼层，大门一关，家的味道扑面而来，巴基走在前面，跌跌撞撞，一边挠他长发里的灰尘一边脱战术服。他里头只穿了一件背心，单薄的衣摆被拉扯得贴到了胸口上，裹着紧实的肌肉。史蒂夫感到自己的下腹在蠢蠢欲动。

有时候，他觉得自己并没有想象中那么……讲究。因为巴基脏兮兮的裹着汗液的皮肤在他看来相当性感，他想用舌头去舔，而且，他也这么做过。

巴基往往一边呻吟一边嫌他恶心。

“我先去洗澡。”他抢在巴基前面说。巴基懒洋洋地应了一声，把自己的装备取下来塞到茶几下面、沙发背后、还有餐桌地板下的武器柜里。他左臂上的金属合页发出轻微的翕张声，说明他现在很放松。而且他脸上还挂着满足的表情，这模样史蒂夫一辈子都看不腻，他情不自禁地停下脚步，看了很久。

他尽量不让自己笑得太傻，但他失败了。

“你又在想些什么？”巴基挑眉，在他脸上打量一番，“你笑得像只哈巴狗。”

“我没有。”史蒂夫匆匆回答。他钻进浴室，放满一浴缸水，沉进去，放任自己在水中化开。换上家居服的时候他没穿上衣，也没系腰带，因为等巴基洗完他们差不多就要滚到床上去了，穿再多也是徒劳。

回到客厅时他看到巴基的目光在自己身上流连了好一会儿，盯着他的胸肌，还有胯部。

“我会尽快。”对方了然地说，然后一头扎入浴室。史蒂夫在外头收拾了一下屋子，把润滑剂拿出来放在床头柜上。今天他比较累所以他想在下面，就是不知道巴基乐不乐意。

“嘿，巴克，”他敲敲浴室的门，“如果今天我想要你操我你有意见吗？”

他听见里面的水声减弱了少许，接着传出巴基憋笑的声音，“上帝啊我居然让美国队长把F开头的词挂在嘴边。”他在里头嘀咕，就好像史蒂夫没有超级听力似的。

“别执着这些细节。”史蒂夫说，有一点点脸红。他想起很久以前他试图勾引巴基时还要小心翼翼地把裤子踢开，抓着对方的手放上自己的屁股。而一般他在上面的时候就用不着这些了，巴基一贯都很主动，还特别顺从。

浴室门打开了，湿漉漉的巴基出现在那里，没穿上衣，头发滴着水。“你知道，”他坏笑着，像一百年前的布鲁克林小王子，“你要什么我都会给你。”

“我从没怀疑这个。”史蒂夫说，推搡巴基硬把他挤到墙边。他亲巴基的脸颊，然后是嘴，双手在对方结实的肌肉上面乱摸，滑进睡裤。

巴基满足地呻吟起来，抬高臀部顶着史蒂夫的胯，“今天什么步骤？”他摁住史蒂夫的屁股把两人的身体贴在一起，慢慢碾磨，“你想先吸我一回，把我弄硬吗？”

“乐意之至。”史蒂夫嘶哑地回答。巴基故意把那句话说得特别撩人，让他忍不住踮起脚尖，偷偷夹紧双腿。老天，他可不想把内心的渴望表现得太明显，但是……还有什么能瞒过巴基呢。

巴基假装没注意到他有多么想要，他扶着史蒂夫的肩，轻轻地往下按。史蒂夫顺从地滑跪下去，解开巴基的裤子，勃起的阴茎直接跳到了他的脸上，巴基没穿内裤，他的皮肤还有沐浴露的清香。史蒂夫想也不想就直接含住了顶端，巴基在他头上轻喘，金属手指插进他的发丝——

“罗杰斯队长，巴恩斯中士。”

他们差点跳了起来，巴基仓皇后退的时候后脑勺撞到了墙上。“操！”他痛叫。“贾维斯！”史蒂夫冲天花板哀叹，“启动隐私模式，拜托了。”

“很遗憾，两位先生，隐私模式暂时无效。我需要转达来自尼克·弗瑞的会议通知，他要求两位去会议层商讨上一次复仇者行动中的财产损失和政府报告。”

“他就不能等明天早上吗。”史蒂夫气冲冲地站起来。巴基在他面前拉上裤子，叹了口气，“我猜又是政府派人来扯皮了。”

“就因为浩克砸了一个停车场。”

“斯塔克也参与其中。”

史蒂夫撇嘴，“那也得算上我，我差不多撞坏了一百个卷帘门吧。”

“我还朝里头发射了RPG。”

他们面面相觑，史蒂夫表情严肃，巴基做了个鬼脸。

“祝两位度过愉快的一晚。”贾维斯轻松地说，然后结束了广播。

 

* * *

 

五分钟后他们出现在大厦的电梯里。史蒂夫坚持不肯换上正式着装（“必须让他们意识到现在是我的私人时间”），巴基表示随他去吧。所以他们身着家居服，史蒂夫的衬衫胸口画着一只海豚，巴基穿着松垮垮的裤子。电梯门关上，白亮的灯光从头顶倾泻而至，把他们扔在一片寂静里。

“等等，”巴基忽然打破了沉默，“我有个提议，我们先不去会议层如何？”

“怎么？”

“我们来个电梯play，”他饶有趣味地盯住史蒂夫，“就现在。”

“你确定？”史蒂夫震惊地眨了眨眼，实话说，他并不抗拒。下一秒他就飞快地扫了一眼电梯里的时钟，“我们只有五分钟。”

“完全够了。”巴基愉快地说，他的金属手按着史蒂夫的肩膀，示意他再次跪下去，史蒂夫立刻会意。反正他们已经迟到了，在一间停在半空中没有按下任何楼层的电梯里多待一会儿也不会怎么样。他带着恼火扫了一眼天花板上的摄像头，弗瑞短时间内不会启动它的，大概吧。

他解开巴基的裤子。

巴基在他头顶发出鼓励的轻笑，把腿分开了一些，方便他挤进他两腿之间。史蒂夫含住对方的阴茎，这回没多少挑逗的过程，他直接把那硬挺的头部抵到了喉咙口。巴基大声抽了口气，“史蒂夫——”他抓紧史蒂夫的头发，把他拉开了一些。

“速战速决。”史蒂夫含混地回应，扬脸透过自己的睫毛望着巴基，每次他这样做的时候都会加快巴基缴械的速度，果然，他嘴里的阴茎又胀大了一圈，巴基腿根发颤，舒服得直哼哼。

他的手指也加入到伺候巴基的行列里，托着根部轻轻搓揉，让整个柱身进到自己嘴里。巴基膝盖一弯，几乎站不住了，双手死死抓着史蒂夫，差不多把全身的支撑都压到上面。“上帝啊，就是这样……”他的阴茎已经变得滑腻腻的，上头全是前液和史蒂夫自己的口水。“太棒了，宝贝，”对方揉乱了他的发丝，挺腰往他嘴里送着，“还有三分钟，嗯……你不和我一起吗？”

史蒂夫用鼻音回答了一声“好”，巴基估计听不清楚，不过现在也没人在乎这个。他吐出巴基的阴茎，费力地把身子矮下去，舌头裹住对方的蛋蛋，又吸又吮。巴基喘得更厉害了，他肯定爱死了史蒂夫对他做的事。忙碌中史蒂夫又扫了一眼时间，两分钟，没问题的。

他把手伸进长裤，开始撸动自己。这感觉如此美妙，巴基现在除了喊他的名字以外说不出别的，而且对方绷紧臀部的频率也在告诉史蒂夫他快到了。史蒂夫用嘴唇搓揉着巴基的龟头，舌头几乎刺进小孔里，那里头潺潺涌现的前液快把他整张脸弄湿了。巴基的手在他头顶收紧，拉着他向前倒去，左手撑着地面，右手加快了撸动自己的速度。

突然间，巴基射了他一嘴。

他们同时看向时间，还有不到一分钟。

“快快快快。”

史蒂夫胡乱抹掉了嘴边的精液，巴基迅速把他抵到电梯墙壁上。仓皇中他们可能撞到了某一层的按钮，电梯发出叮的一声。与此同时，他被巴基拉到一个粗暴的吻里，对方的双手挤进他的腿间，揉搓他的阴茎，史蒂夫射出来的时候发出了一声低吼，肺部紧缩，整个人几乎瘫倒在了巴基身上。

电梯刚好抵达。

还好，他们无意中撞到的是没人的楼层。外面黑洞洞的，所以没人能看到他们凌乱的衣衫，满头的汗水，没来得及提上的裤子和绯红的脸颊。他们互相望着，感激地松了口气。“下回不能这么玩了。”史蒂夫连忙好裤子。巴基也在整理衣服，抽空冲他挤眉弄眼。

“你明明爱死这个了。”他说。

史蒂夫没有承认，当然也没否认。等他们穿好衣服，随便刨了刨乱糟糟的头发，电梯已经到了，复仇者全员都在会议室里，复杂地望着他们。

“你们迟到了。”弗瑞说。

史蒂夫板着脸拉开椅子坐下，没吭声。巴基懒洋洋地坐在他身侧，两脚一抬，鞋跟准确搭在桌子边缘。

“放下来。”弗瑞厉声说。

巴基哼哼唧唧地照做了。

会议照常进行，不过大家注意力都不怎么集中。弗瑞把财产损失报表推到每个人面前，斯塔克开始打哈欠，娜塔莎看着窗外，史蒂夫皱着眉假装自己看得很认真，实际上他在偷瞄克林特，那家伙似乎在偷偷发短信。

嗡。他的手机震了一下。

_你裤子拉链没拉。_

_——克林特_

史蒂夫慌忙低头检查。不，他这条裤子根本没有拉链。

再抬头，他发现克林特和娜塔莎都在咯咯发笑。好吧，想瞒住他们是不可能的。“你们在发色情短信吗？”斯塔克高声问，“我是不是错过了谁的老二照片？”

“专心点！”弗瑞低吼，没能震住任何人。

“我来帮你回，”巴基抢过他的手机，“猜，猜，我，牙，缝，里，有，什，么——”

“你一定要念出来吗？”史蒂夫涨红了脸。

“我就说你们在发色情短信！”斯塔克怪叫，“是前苏联性感杀手的裸照还是世界上最爱国的屁股？”

砰砰砰！弗瑞怒砸了几下桌子，依然没什么用，克林特和布鲁斯忙着说悄悄话，斯塔克拿起他自己的手机，劈里啪啦摁着屏幕。

“罗杰斯队长，”弗瑞怒瞪向史蒂夫，“谈谈你的看法。”

于是史蒂夫站了起来，没办法，他是领袖，他是唯一能管住这帮熊孩子的人。果然他清了清嗓子以后其他人都不瞎闹了，他挺起脊背，一目十行地看着报告，脑子里想的却是哎呀，他牙缝里还真的有点东西。

他只能先卷起舌尖，沿着下颚缓慢一舔。

“我认为——”

 

END

 

 

这篇突发pwp的灵感来自于复联4预告片的某个表情……

 ……

对不起我太龌龊了（自觉面壁）

 

 


End file.
